


Footprints in the Perfect Snow

by FaeriMagic



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeriMagic/pseuds/FaeriMagic
Summary: Find this work on:✿DeviantArt✿





	Footprints in the Perfect Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Find this work on:  
> ✿ [DeviantArt](http://fav.me/d382we7) ✿
> 
> * * *

A blanket of white  
Falls over the bare, grey lands.  
I look through the glass.  
  
It looks so perfect,  
It feels so much like heaven  
And that makes me scared.  
  
This is so, so wrong.  
Nothing should be that perfect.  
Anything...nothing...  
  
"It is too perfect."  
I feel even more lonely.  
I can never match.  
  
"Nothing is perfect."  
He said to me, hence my shock.  
"Not even the snow."  
  
He took my cold hand  
And led me to Wonderland,  
Laughing all the while.  
  
As I glanced upwards,  
The snow continued to fall,  
Creating more smiles.  
  
We both continued  
As we walked through the white snow,  
One step at a time.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Yuki Sohma and Machi! (Forgot her last name...)
> 
> This is what I call a haiku ballad! (Uh....yeah...)  
> Basically, every verse is a haiku. (5-7-5...)
> 
> If one of them violates the 5-7-5 rule, feel free to let me know.  
> I did my best to keep the syllables in the right count....


End file.
